Melting together into one
by OrionFowl
Summary: They had both been waiting for tonight for a long time, even if neither of them knew it. Or, Juniper and Robin and their first time in bed together. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. In Canon with "The source of my strength". Lesbian smut within. Please read with caution.


**A/N: I realize how much time has passed since since the last chapter. But fear not! TSOMS is only on hiatus while my team and I work on new chapters. I already have two ready and a third underway. In the meantime, today's story. I was asked to provide some NewWoods smut, so I did so. And I decided to share it with everyone! Without further ado it's time for femslash!**

* * *

 **Melting together into one**

August 5th, 2029

Newman-Woods Residence, bedroom

9:35 p.m.

Juniper and Robin sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, both profusely flustered and rather silent.

Both of them were in their sleepwear, with Juniper in a pale green nightgown and Robin in bright pink pyjamas. Except neither of them planned to have their clothes on for much longer.

* * *

They had been living with each other for the past year, and in all that time they had never gone further than a heated kissing. Just getting used to sharing a house together had been quite a learning experience, and there didn't seem to be a need to take things further.

Except tonight was different. Tonight they had been kissing each other goodnight, as they did every night, and the kiss itself deepened far more than either girl had expected. Robin found herself caressing Juniper's sides, and Juniper herself started reaching for the buttons on Robin's pyjama top.

"Ah. Ahhh!" Juniper gasped, jerking away as her nerve left her abruptly. Her entire body felt hotter than it ever had in her life, and her heart was thumping faster in her chest than she thought it ever could. Judging by what she could see of Robin out of the corner of her eye, her girlfriend wasn't fairing much better.

For a while both women just sat there on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to say. Finally, Juniper spoke.

"I'm sorry I pulled away so abruptly," Juniper said softly. "It's not that I don't want to do….that with you. But-this is my first time, and I don't know what to do."

"I really don't know what to do either," Robin admitted. "But this is my first time too, and it makes me so happy that it's going to be with you!"

Despite how hokey Robin sounded her tone was also sincere, as was the wide smile on her face. The bubbly feeling of love that followed chased away the uncertainty from within the two women, leaving only the fact that neither them knew just where to start.

"Ummmmm…maybe we shouldn't be overthinking this," Juniper said. "Earlier, we were just letting ourselves get lost in what we felt, right? So maybe we should start off with that, just a bit more slowly."

"So then, should we start by kissing again?" Robin asked.

In response Juniper nodded and leaned in to do just that, with Robin reciprocating the kiss not long after. As the kiss became more passionate Robin fell backwards onto bed with Juniper following on top of her. Robin went back to caressing Juniper as the latter girl once more reached to unbutton her girlfriend's top.

Robin herself helped the process along by wiggling herself out of her pyjama bottoms, and so before long Robin was in nothing but her underwear, a pair of bright red frilly bra and panties.

At the sight of the underwear Juniper couldn't help but giggle slightly. As beautiful as her girlfriend was it was clear that she didn't do anything by half measures, and Juniper couldn't help but find that amusing.

"Now it's your t-u-r-n," Robin said, tapping her index finger lightly on the tip of Juniper's nose with each letter of the last word. Then she reached up and slid Juniper's nightgown off, tossing it off to one side. This left Juniper in her underwear as well, a plain white affair.

"You're going to remember to pick up the clothes off the ground, right?" Juniper asked even as she was kissing Robin's neck.

Robin didn't answer, instead now reaching for Juniper's bra before hesitating.

"Can I?"

My…..my body is yours," Juniper answered, panting heavily from just how aroused she was becoming.

"And mine is yours too," Robin said in much the same way. Both women removed first the bras and then the panties from each other, leaving them both completely naked.

For a moment the two lovers did nothing but simply appreciate each other's bodies, looking over every curve.

Robin drank in the gorgeous view of her girlfriend's pale breasts hanging above her, light pink nipples enticing her. On impulse Robin sat up and began to kiss one of Juniper's breasts.

"Ah! Robin!" Juniper gasped. "I'm feeling really sensitive there."

"Does that mean you want me to stop?"

"Please don't…..you just took me by surprise. Just please be gentle."

Robin nodded and went back to lightly kissing Juniper's breasts, making sure to devote equal attention to both of them, a sensation that sent tremors through Juniper's body.

Even as her mind grew fuzzy from pleasure Juniper didn't want to neglect her own girlfriend's needs.

As such, when Robin lay back down on the bed Juniper put her hands on Robin's breasts, and when Robin only gave a soft moan Juniper began to slowly massage them.

At first Juniper only groped clumsily, but as she massaged Robin's nipples with her fingers Robin's moaning grew notably louder, so Juniper focused on that area.

The foreplay had succeeded in getting both of them very warmed up, and the heat they felt between their legs was almost unbearable. Juniper stopped her massaging and looked at Robin.

"I think I know what I want to do next- something that will make both us of feel really good. I mean if you want to do it."

Juniper leaned down and whispered her idea into Robin's ear.

"WOAAAAHHHH! GO RIGHT AHEAD, MAAANNNN!" Robin shouted, unable to help herself. "Oh, sorry about that."

"That's okay," Juniper reassured, happy to have her girlfriend's spirited approval regardless of volume. "Hold still for a bit-"

Juniper, who was still on her hands and knees above Robin laying on the bed, carefully to turned herself around, apologizing profusely when her elbow almost hit Robin's face.

When Juniper finished she found herself staring at Robin's most intimate area. Despite only having a vague idea of what she was doing Juniper wanted to take the lead, and so she leaned down and began to eat out her girlfriend.

Like earlier the sounds of Robin's moaning was Juniper's guide, as was the sensation of her girlfriend's quivering body beneath her. It wasn't long before Robin returned the effort, and the pleasure that coursed through Juniper was indescribable.

Robin was the first to peak, giving a sharp cry of bliss that echoed throughout the bedroom, followed by Juniper.

The two lovers had just enough energy to crawl under the sheets, cuddling up against each other.

Their first time hadn't been perfect. Even still, it had been a wonderful, unforgettable night.

* * *

 **A/N: As previously stated, the events of this one-shot are canon to "The source of my strength". I'm publishing this now because I feel my loyal readers deserve something after the past couple of months of silence. As for when this takes place in the overall story? We'll get to that one day. Until then, this has been OrionFowl, and thank you for visiting my corner of Romance.**


End file.
